Goddess of Blaziken
by IdioticMachine
Summary: Fed up with the failure of his 'One Pokemon Challenge' quest, a teenage trainer looks to complete his life experiences. He then discovers the legend of the Goddess of Blaziken and sets out to prove it wrong.
1. After and Before

Sad blue eyes watched the human cross the room. The human boy slammed the door shut and began shouting the others waiting outside. She moved back and hit a wall. She sobbed, clamping hard on her beak. She trembled as dry heaves overcame her body. The shouts were more frantic and someone crashed against the door and groaned.

Lords, what should she do?

Great Legendaries, please don't let it be him.

What has she gotten herself into!

* * *

**The Goddess of Blaziken**

He threw himself at the bench, fury screwing up his face. He rested his head on one hand and tapped with the other. A female trainer sat complacently next to him. She had on a white dress, a white sun hat and a small smile. A lady. The lady smiled sincerely at the Blaziken who was leaning over at the fountain, fascinated by the Goldeens. But she smirked in a very unlady-like manner at the Blakizen's fuming trainer. He turned and leveled his glare at the lady.

"How is it," he asked, in a deliberately rude way, "That your Bulbasaur …BEAT MY BLAZIKEN!"

She could've laughed at his ill manners. Instead she patted her darling grass Pokemon, who was sunning himself beside her.

"You're just a very bad trainer," she said. What a lovely specimen that Blaziken is, the lady thought, as the trainer made an absolutely hilarious livid face. She doesn't have rough lines and an angry glare but had a sort of feminine aura. She told him this—in a soft, ladylike voice.

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped. The lady lifted her shoulders up then down. The Bulbasaur growled then hopped off the green bench. It shuffled over to Blaziken.

"It really is your entire fault."

"And why would that be?" Sarcasm dripped enough to fill a tub.

"Your Blaziken is strong."

The trainer was getting annoyed by the woman's useless remarks. "Just get to the fucking point."

The lady was impervious by the oath. "She is your only Pokemon, correct?"

"Fucking point…" was his drawn out threat.

"That is why you did not call out any more Pokemon after I knocked her out. But she was strong…" The lady sighed dreamily. "And you are such a bad trainer."

She was rather enjoying herself, both with the park and the trainer's furious face. The wind was whistling through the trees, children were playing ball, trainers were having casual battles. The lovely Blaziken was splashing at the Goldeens, looking very much like a happy, carefree child. The lady looked at her wistfully.

"Look at her, so childlike, so happy, and so innocent. Tell me, trainer," she looked at him heatedly. " Do you care about her?"

The trainer was momentarily nonplussed then let the venom drip. "Duh. I train her, I feed her, and I constantly check if she's happy enough with me…"

"Not 'care for her'." She snapped and stood up, fire blazing her eyes. "I'm asking if you care about her! I'm asking if you ever get beyond her what you think she's worth and find out what she really is!" She crossed her arms and nodded to the Blaze Pokemon. "She had strong attacks no doubt, but look at her demeanor. A soul too gentle to even hurt a Magikarp!"

The trainer looked closer and was stunned. The Blaziken was leaning closer to pool when the Bulbasaur stepped closer and nudged her in. She fell splashing but came up laughing with the green plant pokemon. She didn't mind a joke from her opponent just awhile ago. He shook away his surprise.

"Oh yeah, you know-it-all, then how do you think I came this far if we didn't battle."

"Because, you cocky, little bastard, she had no choice but to follow you. But as her skills grew, so did your head. And as we had our casual little match, you let your control slip. And her caring nature took over. And in that split second of doubt, for guidance from her trainer…" One white-gloved fist smashed into a white-gloved palm. "Leaving my little Bulby to tackle, leech and suffocate her."

She jabbed one white finger to his chest. "You think you're the best because you won a bunch of battles? You think you're a Master because you won every match through your nonsense about a 'One-Pokemon Challenge'? You've got some ego, mister, abusing her like that! And I don't mean about food or water. That ego which made you act this way will one day be your downfall, leaving you with no one! I know this for sure…"

The trainer gaped at the prim young woman's outburst. She turned and called softly, tearing the Bulbasaur from a playful tackle with the Blaziken. The lady took out a piece of paper and scribbled something. She held it out to the young trainer who grabbed it.

"What now?"

"It's my number. Oh, I don't want a rematch with you," she said in reply to his jaw dropping. "Just call me when you decide to give up your Blaziken to a competent trainer." The lady turned and strolled away with her Bulbasaur, the sunlight hitting her white dress and blonde hair. The trainer looked at the paper then crumpled it.

"Self-righteous bitch."

He stalked away crossly and had gone a distance before stopping, having remembered something. He turned around to see the human-like chicken right behind. She placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward—a little bow which said "I am here." As she rose again, her blue eyes sparkled and her beak seemed to be a little wider. She was happy. Was she that way because he raised her properly or was it because she was born that way? The trainer shook his head, unnerved by what the lady said. He started walking again, thinking all the while hoping that he would never see, hear or have contact with the bitch again. He would have part of his wish because that was the last time he would see his sister alive.

* * *

Lol. How was that? So how was my very first fic like? I know, I suck at prologue like things...And I know, it said M-rated but we'll get to that. Reviews-not flames-will help get faster chapters though flames are welocme to warm me up. Flames with some sense--no '_nonsense_ bitchin' please. 


	2. Hot and Blaziken

**Hot and Blaziken**

He picked at his dressing-free salad as his Blaziken devoured some filet mignon. He and his bipedal Blaze Pokemon usually ate together because her human form enabled her to easily be seated and use utensils albeit clumsily. They were in a classy restaurant in Lilycove where Blaziken was breaking the sixteen steak record. He smiled warmly, amused as she gulped a number eighteen. Not like they couldn't afford it. He was loaded, thanks to the amulet coin he won from a gambler.

No, he thought as he stared at the salad, he was bothered about how his matches today turned out. Before his sister he fought four trainers—three younger and one experienced—and he won all…except he defeated the skilled guy's Tyranitar but he barely managed a kid's Wigglytuff. He might've accepted the fact that he lost because Blaziken was tired but he fought the little kid first up. He pounded the table, shaking the dinnerware and getting Blaziken's attention in the middle of her twentieth steak. Was his bitchy older sister right? Was he being so careless that Blaziken's true nature had become his weakness? But a very important part to a perfect pokemon was happiness… He clutched his head and silently swore at Miss Know-it-all.

Thanks a lot, you sick harlot, he thought as stabbed a piece of lettuce, I was doing fine before I met you again. Because of her, he lost the last three of the next five matches he had. He gave her every bad name he thought of then forced himself to eat. He looked around the classy place. At the round tables draped with dark blue cloth, there seemed to be a lot of couples. They were all talking intimately or laughing…looking so happy.

As he continued scanning, he stopped. At one table was the last trainer who defeated him. He was around his age, good-looking, nice teeth, shiny hair and all that and not to mention a very good sport. He had offered his hand after the battle, telling that they should battle again and all that crap. Now here he was with his…girlfriend? They were talking together and getting mushy. She was kissing him softly and drew back. They both blushed and looked away. God, were they unbearable!

"_People always despise what they want but can't have,"_ whispered a voice much like his sister's.

It was his thirteenth birthday and happened to drop by the house. His 'rents insisted that they throw an impromptu party. All his siblings just had to be there, all nine of them. Those that had, brought their own "significant others". There he was, the youngest boy, all looking so shuffled amidst his happy bros and sis… on his own birthday! It'd been embarrassing and stupid and very, very boring if his then Combusken had not been there to…"play" was not the right word…"strategize" would be closer. But Dante, his eldest and fave brother, had been walked around the happiest of them all, blushing. He then confided his secret—he found his true love! Wasn't that cool? He turned expectedly to his youngest brother. How did one get that happy? he had asked. Dante was about to explain when…

"You're wasting your time, Dan." Even then she was such a pain, all prim and proper, lording over the guys. "Not only is the subject utterly inappropriate for young ears but—" She coolly gazed at him, "also girls would be the last thing from our little brother's mind. He is such utterly devoted to his training. A nice trainer he'll be but…" She kneeled and patted him patronizingly. "Never as good as me."

Dante frowned but did nothing as the young trainer fumed inside.

Three years later and he fumed just the same. What was her deal? That she was perfect he wasn't? Aaaaghh…even in thoughts she managed to piss him off. He knocked against the table, drawing several more stares. He glared back at them and summoned the waiter, rapidly paying the enormous bill. He whipped himself off the table and charged out the glass doors. Blaziken blinked, having stopped eating since the first punch. She got up and ran after him.

They found themselves at same park from awhile ago. He walked up fast and angrily. She followed not far behind, keeping up easily with long strides. It had grown windy in the late afternoon; he grunted, feeling fortunate that he had worn his green coat. He stopped and whipped around to see his Blaziken tottering on the edge of the cement edges of the plant boxes. She paused as she sees her trainer and jumps down, taking long strides and stopping in front him.

To a human with less experience, her eyes looked emotionless but to the trainer it was full of worry. Blaziken started to reach for him but stopped, set back by the trainer's hard gaze. His shaggy black hair whipped in the wind as his dark brown eyes lost its hard gaze. He slumped and walked over to the fountain, where the waters gushed out of a Milotic's mouth. Blaziken sat a distance away, sitting pensively, her arms on her knees and quietly surveying the area.

"Am I really a bad trainer?" He turned to his Blaziken, his usually tough eyes going soft. The fowl shook her head, growling in disagreement. The trainer stood up and stepped closer to his Blaziken, eyes toward the ground. As Blaziken mimicked the movement, the human fell forward and held on the Blaziken's claws. He buried his head in her feathery chest, drawing on her warmth. He slightly turned his head but his voice still came out a little muffled.

"Just tell me honestly and I'll release you."

"Blaze!" She clutched her claws on his shoulders, holding him off. "Bla…zi…ken?"

He averted his eyes; he knew what she was trying to ask: Why the hell was he trying to give her away?

"It's not that I don't want you…" He eased himself away and looked towards the setting sun. "But if you ever feel that you need a better trainer…"

He didn't get to speak as he was punched from the behind, his back slightly smoking. He sprang up quickly, furiously swiveling to the Blaziken still retaining her punching pose.

"Why did you go punching me around for!" It was a light punch and didn't really hurt him, just his sense of dignity. Blaziken crossed her arms and snorted indignantly, furiously repeating her name. He knew it was her way…in this case…of scolding him. Why did he go around wanting to give her away. If she wanted a better trainer, she would do it the same way one would get a better boy, training!

The Blaze Pokemon looked away, her blue eyes narrowing in sadness… Maybe he didn't want her anymore…maybe it was just an excuse to get a newer, better Pokemon. If that was his wish, then she would just go… She staggered to the fountain, hurt that the person whom she trusted all her life, whom she believed in, could just up, go and abandon her. She faced the water, letting hot tears ripple the bubbling surface. But only a few fell before his hand grabbed her arm and pulling her towards him.

"No, no, no…It's not like that," he soothed her, pulling her into a hug. "It's actually…" His mind registered blank—hell, why was he trying to give away his precious Pokemon? It was his only one and how the hell would he get money without her. He spent too much time, money and investment on this Pokemon. While his brain provided those very reasonable reason's, a little piece inside him…his "heart", was telling him something else. But he ignored it because he's a short-sighted idiot. XD

But back to the two… He stood back and shook his head at his stupidity. "It's my stupid sister again. Can't believe I let myself be pissed by her." The trainer looked directly at his Blaziken's eyes; they were almost level but her mane made her a bit taller. Her blue eyes were still a bit watery. Somewhat daunted, he pulled away, the wind whipping his features. So they stood there, like a dramatic scene in a movie/book/anime until the trainer swatted his hair away in frustration.

"Darn it! Stupid wind's getting hair everyway. Let's getta here." He walked away towards the place they were staying, his Blaziken faithfully hollowing him.

There was a call for him while he was away. The trainer took the message and chose "Divina Dante" on

his PokeNav. As the phone rang, he let his coat slide off his arm and pulled away the curtains to a dark night sky. He was still assessing the view as his brother picked up the phone.

"Damien here." The trainer spoke then grinned. "Surprised I called early, Dante?" He eased himself into one of the hotel's couches. The bathroom lights flickered and water began to fill the tub. "Yeah, I missed your lot, too. How're my new nieces?"

He listened as he lay down, punctuating the silence with a grunt now and then. He might not like too much his family but he liked to keep with the news. It was refreshing to converse who didn't look down on him. After letting him talk some more about the twins—they began talking already?—Damien decided to cut in.

"Hey, Dan, I—unfortunately—met her today." At his brother's question, he answered, "The bitch, Dion." He couldn't help grin as Dante scolded him for his language. "You know she is. Anyway, I lost to her and her new Bulbasaur."

"_Your Blaziken lost to a Grass-type?" _came the voice over the Navigator..

"I know, it boggles the mind." And Damien crossed his legs and repeated what their sister said about his training. And if he expected sympathy…

"_Dion did have a point though. Why don't you have more Pokemon? You could've beaten her if you had one more to replace Celeste."_

Damien rolled his eyes. Everyone was always questioning his methods. "Basically I do it so I can concentrate on her alone, get to build on her weaknesses and all that crap."

"_Oh…You're going for a 'beast'?"_

"Exactly, all that crap."

"_Doesn't make sense though… Having more Pokemon would be little trouble. How do you fight in battles that aren't one-on-one?" _Poor, poor Dante. Well, he was an engineer, not a trainer.

"One more reason why I'm going for the One Pokemon Challenge—I get to have more money. I raise the stakes—double, triple, whatever their price. As long as those suckers pay, I'm good."

His brother's sigh was very audible. _"Well, you're certainly a prince. A wonder you still aiming for Pokemon Master Title."_ He expected Damien's smug remarks or annoyance at some Gyms not accepting his challenge. Dante certainly did not expect for him to murmur, sighing aimlessly.

In his hotel room, the trainer called Damien stood up and stared outside to the starry skies. "Maybe not, Dan…maybe not." He paused as he took off his polo. Tomorrow they start traveling again, so he'll change into his hiking clothes. After a bath. "Yeah, yeah, Dan. Oh and Dan?…Never mind, I'll just tell you next time. Night."

"_Night, little bro. And will you tell Celeste that I miss her. I know she's not there right now so take care of her, 'kay?"_ And with a click, the call ended.

Damien still held the Nav in his hand for a few more minutes before snapping it shut.

He went inside the bathroom, the steam heating his face while the floor cooled his heels. He treaded carefully, holding the towel close to his waist. His foot finally hit the bathtub as he yowled.

"_Blaze?"_ rasped a feminine voice.

"Yes, Celeste, I'm here. Now make room and make sure add some cold water!" The cold tap turned on, adding more steam. Damien gingerly put in one foot and eased in the water. He felt his right leg hit one of Blaziken's so he set it to the bathtub's edge. He sighed as he let the warm water ease away the tensions. It was a little cramp in the bathtub but he didn't mind. Pokemon practically go around naked everyday so why should he feel shame if she didn't. It was partly his fault anyway that Blaziken likes hot tubs. Being his only Pokemon and constant companion, she rarely stayed inside her Luxury Ball. So she got enjoy human comforts…and some discomforts. Darn it though, she tended to have the water too hot.

What he didn't realize is that this time, Blaziken did not want to leave. Usually, Blaziken was gone or nearly done when her trainer usually got in. (He claims having warm water bathed by a Blaziken makes it warmer and more relaxing.) But she didn't want to leave yet. Somehow it was much warmer. She sidled around to her trainer's end of the tub.

Damien was drifting between the glorious world of sleep and wakefulness. It was as if the every sensation was heightened but he was so pleasurably distanced from them. The water lapped around his bare skin as the steam brushed against his eyes. The light waves became slightly ticklish touches, sending little pulses of electricity through his body. Mmmm…when has bathing this enjoyable? The tickling touched…let's say…all his sensitive parts. A pressing feeling trailed down his chest, tantalizing his tired muscles. His somewhat bemused mind wanted to find the source of all this gratification, so he forced himself to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw were the colors blue and red hovering just above his face.


End file.
